


Drunk in Love

by hislightherdarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hislightherdarkness/pseuds/hislightherdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is angsty and decides to get drunk with Hux. They decide to try and win Rey's heart but fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

Ben Solo was plastered. He didn’t always get this way, but damn it, it was a special occasion. Hux was here with him, plastered as all get out and listening to him bitch and moan about his unrequited feelings. God, he must have sounded like a stupid lovelorn teenager.

“So, this Rey girl,” Hux started with a hiccup, “she just flat out rejected you.”

“Yeah. I mean, I was not expecting that. Ok, sure, I guess she wouldn’t have liked me too much after being a bit of a dick to her friend. But in my defense, he was leaving us to go work for the enemy.”

“Oh yeah!” Hux glowered, “that bastard.” He took another shot, burping.

“But, I thought that I was charming enough to make her forget that, but noooo,” Ben elongated that word, annoyed, “I am the fuck-twat that should crawl back under the rock I came from.”

“Dude, just forget her.”

“I can’t. What hurts is that she doesn’t remember me. We knew each other as kids, and I still had those feelings after all these years. I guess she didn’t.”

Hux scoffed. “Dude, she knows you as Kylo Ren, which, dumbass name by the way, and second, if it had been years, she couldn’t have known how you look now.”

Ben sat up with realization and nodded, “You’re right. I need to fix this. But how?”

Hux swung an arm around Ben’s shoulder and leaned in, “So, I have this idea,” he slurred, “you know how back in the old days they would ‘woo’ a girl by speaking poetry to them? You need to fucking Romeo the shit out of her and she will be begging you to climb up her window.”

Ben, again, nodded, and hugged Hux, a very rare thing to see and said, “Let’s go do it then!”

 

These two drunk assholes then proceed to go to Rey’s apartment building, and after spotting the window that belongs to her, Hux threw some pebbles, but they fell really short.

“Shit Hux, you suck.” Ben started to laugh. “Get it? Suck Hux. Hux sucks. Haha.”

“Fuck off. I am not bad, I played softball for five years.”

“Softball? That is a pussy-ass sport.” Ben said, looking for a big rock and threw it breaking it.

“Direct hit!” Hux called out.

The window opens to reveal Rey in her pajamas and her hair up, with a very annoyed look on her face. Hux hid himself from Rey’s view. “What the fuck?”  
Ben looked at her with absolute adoration. “Aww, look at her; she is so cute when she is mad.”

“Who did that?” Rey called out, angry.

Ben, with arms reaching out, yelled, “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks!”

Rey looked down in confusion, trying to see who it was.

Hux softly tells Ben, “Tell her, her face is like the pale autumn moon.”

Ben stops to look at him and burst out into laughter. “You are joking! I can’t say that! It’s ridiculous!”

“It’s romantic!” Hux huffed.

Rey again calls out, “Who is there?”

Ben again calls out, “It is I, your Apollo, calling for his Aphrodisiac.” After he says it he thinks about what he said, he meant to say Aphrodite, but that came out wrong and he started to worry that she would have the wrong ideas.

Absolutely confused and tired, she decides to try a new strategy, “What do you want?”

Seeing that Ben was refusing to try, Hux tried to imitate Ben, and yelled, “My darling, your face is like the pale autumn moon!”

“My face is what? Ok, enough of this, who are you and what the hell do you want?”

Ben went over and nearly toppled Hux, saying to him, “Help me, I love that woman.”

“Yeah well, I am with her, you kind of are a fuck-twat.”

Without thinking, Ben sucker-punched Hux right in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

A window opens and a man comes out, “Can you keep it quiet! Some of us want to sleep!”

“Your face is like the pale autumn moon! Your face!” Ben cried out.

“My face is what?”

“YOUR FACE IS LIKE THE PALE AUTUMN MOON, ARE YA DEAF?” Ben yelled.

The look on Rey’s face was of startled surprise and unsure of what to say to that.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Hux said, rubbing his face, not realizing he was bleeding, “You need to say romantic things to her. Woo her!”

The man spoke again, “You drunken idiot get out of here!”

Another window opened and an older woman appeared. “What is going on? What was that noise?”

“He said, ‘your face is like the pale autumn moon.’”

The woman looked so touched, “My face?”

Hux yelled up to her, “Not you, you wrinkled old bag, the beautiful lady at the top.”

The woman, pissed off threw her shoe and it smacked him right upside the head, causing him to fall back.

Rey, hoping to end this nonsense, called down, “Listen, whoever you are, I am tired and leaving now.”

Ben, stumbled to Hux, who was passed out on the grass, saying desperately, “She is going in! Aww shit!” He stood up, and decided to yell, “Everyone that is not the Rey of Light in the tower, go in! I am trying to be fucking romantic here!”

“Yeah, well you are being loud, that’s what you are!” cried out the man. 

“I am getting a flashlight,” the woman told the man, retreating back in.

“Your name rings in my heart like a bell.” He then proceeded to violently swing, yelling, “It swings, and swings! Rey! Rey!”

Hearing her name, Rey panicked, “Who the fuck are you? Tell me or I am calling the police.”

The woman shined the light on Ben’s face as he yelled, “The fuck Rey?” he yelled annoyed, “It’s me, Ben! Ben Solo! You know, the fuck-twat that should go crawl under a rock?”

Before Rey could speak another word, the man yelled, “I am calling the police! You can’t just yell out profanities out in the middle of the night!”

“Hey, hey, old saggy ball sack!” Ben stuck up a middle finger and yelled, “Take a ride on this for a change!”

“I am calling the police!”

“Oh shit.” Ben saw that the man was serious and went to Hux trying to wake him up. “Fuck dude, weak as bitch.” So, Ben, being the muscle man out the two, lifted Hux up and had him slung over his shoulder and started to go, but turned back to Rey to yell out one last thing.

“I know you hate me now, but I love you and will always love you!” 

And then he bolted for it home.

 

The next morning was awful.

Ben found himself laying on his bed, blankets wrapped up all around him. Shit, he hadn’t been this hung over since that one party Poe Dameron had thrown. He pulled himself out of the tangle of sheets and saw that Hux was face planted on the floor.

What the hell was he doing here? And then Ben remembered. Rey.

He groaned, falling back onto the bed. He made a real ass of himself the other night. No doubt Rey will really hate him now.

He got up and took a shower, and took Advil to try to control the pounding in his head, but he thought that maybe he deserved it for being a lame ass loser the other night. 

Leaving Hux on the floor, he went out for a walk. He didn’t care that he pretty much looked like Blade with his black clothes and sunglasses, he just needed to get out. 

Fuck, he needed some coffee. He didn’t care that it was the café of his enemy, he needed one desperately. When he walked in, leaving his sunglasses on, he could see just who it was behind the counter.

Damn it all to fucking hell, he really was paying for the other night. Rey.

She looked so adorable in her uniform, and despite himself, he smiled at the sight of her. He sighed and then decided to get it over with, he really needed that coffee badly.

It was a slow morning, and it meant that she didn’t have to rush to get through orders for people, thus meaning that if she wanted to, she could torment him.

Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of him. She remembered the events of the other night and she felt a blush overcome her face. 

“Uh, hi.” Ben started, “I’d like two coffees please, a black coffee and one double double.”

Rey nodded, not sure what to say to him, and as she prepared it, she tried to just let this go, but she couldn’t.

“So, last night.” Rey said, hoping he would have an explanation.

She could see that his ears got red with embarrassment and he fumbled, “Oh, uh, yeah. I was really drunk. And uh…” He wasn’t sure what to say next. “Sorry?”

“Yeah, I should think so. You broke my window, and I think you ought to pay for a new one.”

Ben looked shocked and embarrassed. “I did that?”

“Yep.”

He rubbed his head and asked, “Did I break anything else?”

Rey shrugged, “Maybe your pride. Do you remember what you said to me the other night?”

“Vaguely. I know I said some sappy stuff.”

Rey smiled and recited, “You said, and I quote, ’Your face is like the pale autumn moon’, ‘It is I, your Apollo, calling for his Aphrodisiac’, ‘Your name rings in my heart like a bell’.” 

As she said this, Ben cringed in horror at the terrible lines he threw at her, and he wished that the worse thing he threw was the rock. “Wow. I sucked.”

Rey laughed, “Yeah. They were pretty terrible.” She then softened and said, “But, there was something you did say that I did like.”

“There was something you liked in that mess?” he asked in disbelief. 

She nodded, and then repeated, “’ I know you hate me now, but I love you and will always love you.’”

Ben’s eyes widened at that, for he didn’t remember saying that to her.

She shook her head, “Oh Ben,” she softly cooed, which made his heart skip a bit, “It has been a long time.”

He nodded, unsure of what she was going to say next, but he said before stopping himself, “Yeah, but you are still so beautiful, even more so.”

He didn’t apologize for the sappiness of his comment, because it was true, and he smiled when she smiled.

“You certainly bulked up.” She leaned over the counter and removed the sunglasses, and stared at him with a smile. “And grew handsomer.”

He honestly did not deserve her kind words, he did nothing to warrant any of it from her. “I am sorry I was such an asshole to your friend. I don’t really have an excuse for it.”

She nodded. “Thanks. Though I think he would like to hear that more than me. Listen, I know that we are technically enemies,” he chuckled at her choice of words, “But, maybe we could meet up and discuss a truce?”

Was he hearing this correctly? Was she really willing to give him a chance, after all the crap he gave her? “Uh, ok.”

“Ok.” The machine beeped and she retrieved the coffees and setting them in a container, she said, “Why not come over my place? It’ll give you a chance to see the damage you left behind.”

He laughed, and nodded, “Ok. Sorry again for that.”

“As long as you pay for it, I think we’re squared.” She winked, handing the coffees to him.

After paying he didn’t move, he didn’t want to leave her yet. “Uh, so, what time?”

“Let’s say six. I get out of work at five, gives me a chance to freshen up.”

“Ok. See you later, Rey.”

“Nice to see you again, Ben.”

He kept looking at her, smiling like an idiot, as he walked out, walking right into the door. He muttered a ‘fuck’, prompting Rey to laugh, but he didn’t care. He was red all over and said a hurried ‘bye’ as he rushed out the door.

He was in a bit of a daze as he returned to his apartment; Rey remembered him, and she wanted to see him. Maybe last night was not so terrible.

When he walked in, Hux was still on the floor, and sitting on the bed, he laid his coffee before him. “Wakey, wakey, sunshine.”

Hux stirred and groaned as he sat up. Ben could really see the swollen nose and the huge bump on his head, and he couldn’t help but to feel a bit sorry for him.

“Got us coffee. Don’t think I will always do this.”

Hux nodded, and as he picked it up, he noticed the label on the cup. “Oh. Was she there?”

Ben, remembering his recent success, smiled and nodded. 

“Did it work? Were we successful?”

Ben lied back on the bed, his head resting on his arms, “Yeah. We were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Just a cute one-shot Reylo fic based off a scene from "What's New Pussycat?", starring Peter O'Toole. Video can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxTqN3QTQQY


End file.
